This invention relates, in general, to fluid heater apparatus and, more particularly, to fluid heater apparatus which provides a heated wash fluid to a cleanable surface, and, still more specifically, to a heated wash fluid apparatus for a vehicle windshield wash system.
It is necessary in many diverse applications to quickly elevate the temperature of a fluid to a higher use temperature. For example, it is desirable to be able to provide instant hot water, for use in homes, offices and campers, as well as for industrial processes.
In cleaning applications, it is known that hot fluid removes dirt and other debris from a surface much better and much faster than colder fluids. One heated fluid application is a vehicle wash fluid system, such as a windshield wash system as well as vehicle wash systems applied to camera lenses, exterior lamps and lamp lenses, mirrors, etc. Vehicles are typically provided with at least one and usually multiple windshield washers which are used to clear the field of vision in a windshield or rear backlight.
Typically, a nozzle or spray device is provided adjacent to or as part of the windshield wiper to disperse a pattern of wash fluid onto the windshield prior to and during the wiping operation to improve the efficiency of the wiping operation so as to provide a clear field of vision for the driver or vehicle passengers. The wash fluid is typically stored in a reservoir in the engine compartment and is pumped through the spray device upon manual activation of a control actuator by the vehicle driver.
Since it is known that warm or heated fluid provides better cleaning efficiency than cold fluid, it is known to provide a heated wash fluid to a vehicle window spray device. Various wash fluid heating devices have been developed, but all typically utilize a heat exchanger design wherein a heat source is disposed in a body through which the wash fluid flows. The wash fluid picks up heat in the heat exchange body which elevates its temperature prior to dispersion through the spray nozzle onto a vehicle window.
A vehicle wash device is subject to a wide range of temperatures and types of fluid. It is possible and fairly common that consumers may use only water as a vehicle wash fluid. However, at sub-freezing conditions, this may result in damage to the fluid storage device due to expansion caused by the phase change of water to a solid state. The resulting damage may cause leaks, fractures, yield of materials, or a general malfunction of the fluid heater.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a fluid heater apparatus providing a heated fluid which has fluid freeze protection. It would also be desirable to provide a fluid heater apparatus which provides freeze protection without a substantial increase in the number of components employed in the fluid heater apparatus.